


sounds

by Miss_Marigold



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M, dilfoyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/Miss_Marigold
Summary: the noises that plague





	sounds

The door to Dinesh’s room reverberated as Tara and Gilfoyle stumbled in through the entry way, letting the front door bang behind them.

 

Their chuckles bounced through the hallway, slipping under the crack of Dinesh’s door.

 

The shared wall started to shudder as Gilfoyle’s bed frame repeatedly made contact with the drywall.

 

Their sounds echoed within Dinesh’s skull, waves moving through his brain as he desperately tried to imagine any sound but this.

 

_ “I’m in for this, Dinesh.” _

 

_ “It’s not a joke.“ _

 

_ “I love you, Dinesh.” _

 

Never mind. Any sound but that.


End file.
